Brella
by Silver Cream
Summary: Death of a lover hurts more so much till suffocates. But Kagura learns that moving on is what Okita would have wanted, other than her drowning in sorrow. One-shot. OkiKagu.


**_Brella_**

The low growl from the grey sky gave its sign to the people below that rain was approaching. Many took its signure and began to leave the busy streets to their safe, warm home. But there was a young girl who didn't heed to the growl, she only continued to walk and walk; there was no destination that she had in mind.

Home at the Yorozuya no longer seemed as warm as it did in the past. Life on in this tiny planet had also seemed to lose all meaning. When did it became so pathetic? Was it because of the lost of the good old lively laughter?

No, it was still there; but it became estrange as she became overwhelmed by this sorrow. The only thing that seemed to make her feel alive was the rain; it reminded her of the home she once lived in, where only death and violence were as thick as anything. Where danger lurked behind each of the cemented buildings and you could only trust yourself.

It also reminded her of the many fights she had with the brunet; One that would always be laced with both the thrill of death and state of peace, knowing that they could go their all out. She could almost remember the way her heart pounded as the rain drops hit her face, drench her and made her movement slower than they were meant to be.

The way both their eyes shined and gleamed with threat as the katana and umbrella hit while they locked in silent war made adrenaline pump through her blood. She was sure he felt the same as he wore that smug grin. Each time they fought, she felt more alive and powerful; it was as though the fight itself told her that she was strong enough to protect those she cared for.

Strong scent of the earth could be smelled as the air turned more humid. She tilted her head towards the grey sky above, eyed it with her silent message which she hoped would reach the brunet. A drop hit her face before the sounds of tapping against people's umbrella could be heard. Her hair began to turn soaked within a few minute as she continued to watch the sky. People which passed might have looked at her for a short moment before walking off once more.

Her umbrella might be with her, but she didn't feel like opening it -had no will to do such a simple action. She wanted to laugh at the way she was acting -she was sure the brunet would-, but the laugh seemed to remain stuck in her throat before it came out as a soft whine. Hands over her head, she tried to shield herself from the doleful drops.

It didn't work but instead water drop split into two and fall onto her face. She pulled open her umbrella, not wanting to feel the rain drops no more. As she walked, she could scent the soft but willed flower from the shop. Walking in, she was greeted by the grandma of the shop who seemed to take on of the flowers and gave her for free.

"Go to him. You'll feel better. Don't be bounded down by sorrow, live with your head up high." the grandma said as she wore a sad smile, looked as though she understood the salmon pink hair's pain. The girl nodded and took the flower in her hands before running under the rain. There was no need to the umbrella, it would have kept her away from the rain, might have made her understand the pain more than the joy of another tomorrow.

One hand held the sunflower, the other the closed umbrella, she ran and ran towards the destination she had finally gained the will to head. Both the wind and rain drops could be felt together with the cold sensation of her skin, but she ignored it and wore a beam.

That was right, how could she have believed that this planet had gotten much more smaller, lost it worth? Wasn't it the will of the people that attracted her to remain here? Wasn't it the warmth that made her smile through the many tough times? Wasn't it the ability to go on that she wanted attain? Wasn't it all such a simple thing?

Why did all those have to be clouded by one thought? She was sure the brunet would have frown at her foolishness, laughed at her reasonable sorrow as though it held no meaning.

She was panting heavily when she finally reached her destination and when she caught her breath, she charged in without a single worry about the men that gathered and surrounded her, thinking that she was an enemy. Each kick and punch thrown held no hesitation, each swing of her umbrella gave her more confidence.

Only when the black-haired adult came out to tell the men that she was no enemy, she said something sarcastic to him and the gorilla before beaming as she watch a smile tug on both their lips

"I'm here to give that bastard the flower I should have given him on his funeral!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

This story was inspired by the song: www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=w5RM_gQA00s&feature=related

Though, the story isn't as sad as the song as I wanted it to have the feel of moving on after the death of someone you love. And yes, Okita died. TAT

For those who read my stories before, thank you so much for the support (I meant as in the reviews!)! I hoped that you've enjoyed reading this story as well(I've improved in my english! Yea...*shot*)

Now, to all OkiKagu fans...I hope you won't kill me for making Okita dead in this story.


End file.
